


a slice of time ( probably will not finish this :[ )

by Sparklefloof_uwu



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Stupidity, slice of time au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparklefloof_uwu/pseuds/Sparklefloof_uwu
Summary: hat kid accidentally goes back in time to the 1980's and ends up at a sketchy chuck e cheese rip-off
Relationships: Bow Kid & Hat Kid (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 11





	a slice of time ( probably will not finish this :[ )

**Author's Note:**

> im kinda proud of the name, i think its clever, also it may be kinda ooc and bad. also alot of spelling errors.  
> a

**" hey, dont you think we should fasten the timepieces so they dont accidentally break? "**

that was one of the last things the hatted child would hear before _it_ happened. hat kid was very horrified by the war happening at her and bow's planet, the war that killed hat kid's parents, bow's dad died in a different incident, but now they are both orphans.

hat kid went way too fast, trying to get away from all the explosions and sadness of losing her parents. hat kid wanted to go back to the last planet she had went to. she did intend to go back there, but not as soon as she had left. " hattie! were going too fast! the engine isn- " bow probably should havent had waited for hattie's response instead of stopping the ship from going so fast, because now they were plummeting towards earth. " hmph! " hattie exclaimed as both hat kid and bow kid were going back to mafia town, this feels oddly familiar... **SMASH!**

the air filled with the sent of pizza, bow felt extremely dizzy from not only the space ship crash landing, but also the unexpected time travel. " uuuuuughhhh- where are we? " bow said, sounding _very_ disoriented. " i dunno " hat kid muttered, with uncertainty. finally, hattie looked up to see other kids?! she hasnt seen any other children since bow and mu! wow. other than the other kiddos, hattie spotted strange looking animals, all holding different items. a yellow chicken? duck? i cant tell what it is, anyway... it was holding a cupcake with pink frosting. the creature had a bid with the words " lets eat! " with different colours. she scratched her head while trying to figure out what animal it was... _oh no_ she didn't have her hat! before she could start to panic, bow lightly grabbed her hand and stood up. " i... think we shoud explore above all else! " bow told hattie excitingly." yeah! that sounds fun! "

_**end of chapter 1**_


End file.
